


Abandonment

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, interwar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: The two newly independent nations discuss getting back together as the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth.





	Abandonment

Poland had his arms folded as he stared at Lithuania. "So re ally with me and let's get back to things like we originally planned." His voice was firm. "In such a time we need to be back together and---"

"No." Lithuania stepped closer, his height the only thing making him seem more menacing to the shorter nation. "For the first time in forever I am actually a free and independent country. I myself never thought that possible and that's why I chose to ally alongside you for so long. I wanted some safety and solace."

There was a huff, a stomp, an agitated groan from the Pole. "You're joking, right?" His words were ruder than firm, "Liet, seriously look around us- You are actually going to pick that over rebuilding what we had?!?"

Lithuania was taken aback by the words and he frowned. "What we had?" There was a smile of almost lunacy on Lithuania's face. "We didn't have anything!" He wanted to laugh at the ignorance that he heard. "You had everything... and I don't want to be apart of you any longer."

Silence fell upon the two as Poland looked away. He took a few heavy breaths. "I don't... understand?" It was evident by his face he was on the verge of tears but he held strong. "We ruled Eastern Europe together and we can finally take that back and show the world who we are!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Lithuania's emerald eyes were filled with an ever slowly growing hatred towards the blonde. "You can't possibly think you treated me as an equal."

Poland believed he did and he stuck with that. "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. I almost lost my culture to your stupid Roman Catholic bullshit." His face was almost like the one Poland remembered when he'd see Lithuania behead knights. "I almost lost my language to yours. Your people drained me."

He couldn't understand why Lithuania was being this way but he let him do what he wanted. "Fine." Poland scoffed as tears formed in the pits of his eyes. "Do what you want. I mean, Let's be fair, it's not like you could ever make it." He stormed off.


End file.
